bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mukuro Rokudo
Mukuro Rokudo is the Tenth Generation Guardian of the Mist. This role is shared with Chrome Dokuro. Skills and Abilities Mukuro is a master illusionist, utilizing what is known as the six paths of reincarnation to enhance their already incredible power. He is also able to best the Arcobaleno's own Viper, said to be one of the worlds strongest illusionists, in a battle of illusions. Mukuro's incredibly perceptive mind makes him near impervious to other illusions, and is also able to completely eliminate the illusions cast by others. Mukuro is not easily fooled, and often has deceptions of his own in mind to outsmart his opponent. Alongside his capability of creating powerful illusions, he also possesses a set of powers known as "The Six Paths of Reincarnation". These six paths are said to represent each of the realms a being is reborn into after they die, determined by the actions they've taken in their past life. Mukuro is said to have entered all six Paths of Rebirth, and has gained a powerful skill from each one. Mukuro activates each of these skills through a sigil in his right eye. Numbers through 1-6 indicate which skill is being used at what time. The skills are as follows. The Realm of Hell: This path allows Mukuro to create "real" illusions, capable of manifesting themselves in the physical world. Similar to the effect granted through the mist flames, but much more powerful. What makes this path all the more deadly is that the illusions are seemingly not placed in the physical world, but instead it is placed in the mind, completely intoxicating it's victims with the illusion. Prolonged exposure to this kind of illusions can cause insane headaches and dizziness. The Realm of Ghosts: This path gives Mukuro the ability to temporarily copy the skills of others, and perform it to complete perfection. This seems to have no limits. The Realm of Beasts: This grants Mukuro the ability to summon dangerous and deadly animals. The Realm of Demons: The Path of Demons gives Mukuro enhanced combat abilities, increasing his strength speed and stamina while it is active. While using this skill, mist flames surround his right eye.' ' The Realm of Humans: This path increases Mukuro's battle aura, strengthening him greatly. Considered to be the most dangerous of the six paths, Mukuro must pierce his right eye in order to activate it. While activated, an intense aura resembling that of a mist flame surrounds his entire body. However, unlike a usual Deathperation Flame, it possesses no danger whatsoever, and is only a representation of his fighting spirit. The Realm of Heavens: This path gives Mukuro the ability to possess and control others. it is unknown how long this can last, but he has been shown to be able to possess multiple people at the same time. However, the target must be injured in one way or another in order for it to take effect. This limitation can however be removed if the target is weak of mind. This path also grants Mukuro the ability to protect himself while portraying himself as a real illusion. One last notable trait he has is his connection to Chrome Dokuro. Chrome Dokuro is a girl who possesses no internal organs, and Mukuro keeps her alive using his powerful illusions to create illusionary replacements. If Mukuro becomes too weak, these illusions are capable of, and will most likely disappear, possibly killing Chrome in the process. He is also able to communicate with others through supposed telepathy by placing illusions of his voice into the minds of others. He is able to receive replies by duplicating this effect using the other persons mind as a source of information. By creating an empty illusion in their mind, and absorbing the thoughts of that person, he is able to create illusions that he himself would not normally be able to do. This was displayed during the Future Arc, when he used Xion's mind to create a real illusion of himself while he was far away. Personality Though he seems to have a playful and fun personality at first glance, Mukuro is incredibly apathetic to the suffering and pain of others. Mukuro is not easily intimidated and usually speaks to those around him in a straightforward and demeaning way. He views people as nothing more than toys for his enjoyment, and considers them and most of the current world to be completely and utterly worthless. He has been known to have plans to start a global war to erase the darkness of the world, though any actions he's taken towards this seem to be a mystery. He usually presents himself with a very calm, charismatic personality, though will not stop to belittle those around him as he cares very little for them. History He appeared in BLN during the Ring Conflict Arc alongside the rest of the Vongola Family to aid in dispatching the Varia. Category:Characters